vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial Spirit King
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Celestial Spirit King Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: 'Celestial Spirit '''Powers and abilities: 'Immense strength, durability and speed, Swordsmanship, Immortality, Teleportation, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Time Control, Dispeling Magic, Petrification, True Flight '''Attack Potency: City level+ with Meteor Blade. Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: City level+ '(Was in the epicenter of his own attacks) 'Stamina: Fairly high, was unphased by Mard Geer's binding thorns Standard Equipment: He carries a large sword with him, accompanying his large size Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: Nothing worth mentioning Range: '''Several kilometers with Meteor Blade, Cross-universal range with Teleportation and Clairvoyance. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '-Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Using the sword he carries when summoned, the Celestial Spirit King is able to use his sword to perform powerful Magical attacks * Meteor Blade (メテオ ブレイド Meteo Bureido): By pounding his sword towards the ground, a huge straight-linear explosion is generated, covering an immensely large area * Galaxia Blade (ギャラクシア ブレイド Gyarakushia Bureido): After pointing his sword upwards and chanting Let the 88 Stars of the heavens shine now! Infinite starlight!, a bright light shines from above and strikes his desired target. The light has the ability to deteriorate and dispel dark enchantments. It was powerful enough to reverse Alegria's effects and, through unknown means, petrify Mard. '-Time Manipulation': The Celestial Spirit King has the ability to pause time indefinitely in selective locations upon appearing in Earth Land, as shown when he stopped the falling of Loke's glasses in mid air, at the same time letting time flow normally for him and Lucy. '-Teleportation': Inside the Celestial Spirit World, the King is capable of teleporting both himself and nearby Spirits by raising his cape, disappearing into a puff of smoke to relocate elsewhere. '- Flight': The Celestial Spirit King is capable of keeping his huge figure suspended in the air at his will, whether hovering tens of meters above the ground or merely floating close to it. In addition, when directly summoned forth by an injured and distressed Lucy, the King didn't manifest himself directly at her location, instead making his appearance in the airspace above it, subsequently showing the ability to fly around at extreme speed, engulfed in light and leaving behind a trail similar to a falling star's, in order to come to her aid, at the same time gaining added momentum for his destructive attack on Plutogrim. '-' Clairvoyance: The Celestial Spirit King appears to have a degree of insight of what is happening in Earth Land even when he is in the Celestial Spirit World, as shown from him appearing in the former place to uphold his world's rules when Lucy claimed she would have changed them. '-Immortality:' As a Celestial Spirit, the Celestial Spirit King cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the human world; an instance which, seeing as he's the one in charge of opening the gate to his dimension, seems remote. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Kings Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users